The Withdrawal
'The Withdrawal' '''is sixth mission in Entry Point chronologically, and the fourth mission released. The Protagonist must infiltrate Halcyon's bank in San Francisco and steal six money bags. '''Objectives Plan A - Sneak in. Don't take out the manager. Shut down the metal detectors. Don't take out the manager. Meet with the manager. Don't take out the manager. Get the manager to open the vault. THEN take out the manager. Got it? Treatment # Find and search the Server Room. # Inspect the power boxes to find the correct one. (Professional to Legend) # Find the correct employee upstairs (Professional to Legend, more likely on Elite and Legend) (Your mission coordinator will notify you when you walk near the correct employee) # Interrogate the employee (Elite and Legend only) (the employee will be marked) # Find and rewire the Green, Blue, Pink, Black) power box to disable the metal detectors. (Only in Rookie, rarely in other modes) # Get a disguise from the van (unless you took the manager hostage early). # Meet with the manager (unless you took the manager hostage early) and pretend like you need to access Alex's/Ryan's deposit box. # Take the manager hostage and take out the 2 guards near the vault. # Get the manager to open the vault. Plan B - The bank has a basement. Stupid right? It floods constantly and it's been abandoned for years. Get inside, get in that basement, plant a demo charge, and you're one detonation away from being in the vault. Doesn't get simpler than that. Demolition Charge # Pick up the demolition charge. # Plant the demolition charge in the basement. # Stand clear. Escape Stealth # Drop the money in the van 0/6. # Escape. Escape Loud # Assemble the cage. # Drop the money in the cage 0/6. # Wait for Sparrow. # Connect the cage to the helicopter. # Escape. Appearing characters * The Protagonist * Jackdaw (Mission coordinator) * Sparrow (Plan B only) * Ryan Ross (Can be mentioned in Plan A, easter egg) * Rose (Mentioned only in Plan B) Guide Stealth In the Withdrawal, you'll have your stealth and loud objectives. This section of the article will cover the stealth portion. Your objective, Celebrity Treatment, involves you finding and searching the server room's computer to rewire a power box, how that happens varies from having the box labelled for you (most likely to occur on Rookie/Professional difficulties), having to inspect boxes (most likely to occur in Professional and Operative with a decent chance in Elite and Legend), and the subjectively annoying employee interrogation, (most likely to occur in Elite and Legend). For the employee interrogation, wait for the targeted employee to come near a room with a network box (or the manager's room). Then, tamper the network box (or the manager's computer) so the employee will come and check. Now you can safely question this person in peace. After the power box has been rewired, you will go to the van where a white bag holds your disguise. Once it's on, you can meet with the manager and deal with the guards in the vault. Another way to deal with them involves hostaging them before you meet with the manager, which is a subjectively easier way to deal with them. Once the manager opens the vault, you will have around 1 minute and 15 seconds before an employee or civilian walks in, so a good idea is to wait for them to come unless you're speedrunning, of course. Then, if you have an engineer/hybrid, you can disable the access door's sensors, and leave through the fire escape/red door. If not, it'll be somewhat harder to finish the mission considering you'll have to go the long way. You will have to transport all 6 cash bags to the van, and then you'll be done with the Withdrawal. 4 players are recommended if you want to do the mission/getting the cash bags faster. Loud In the Withdrawal, you'll have your stealth and loud objectives. This section of the article will cover the loud portion. Your objective, Demolition Charge, requires you to take the yellow bag into the basement, plant it, and have your Mission Coordinator, Jackdaw, detonate it. Once the vault is cracked, you'll have to rush over into the main lobby and plant the cage, which is your orange bag. After you've set up the cage, you need to transport all 6 bags of cash. Instead of bringing them to the van, you have to bring them to the cage through a sprint-consuming path. When all the cash bags are in the cage, Sparrow will give some dialogue, starting the waiting portion of the mission. The smartest thing to do would to be camping in the vault, as it gives you an easier time with dealing with the endless swat that will come your way. Once Sparrow arrives and gives another line of dialogue, you need to rush to the main lobby and connect the hook to the cage, you hop on the cage and finish the mission. Loadouts Stealth Only a lockpick is needed to be brought. It's ideal to bring 2 breaching charges, and a blowtorch if you do not have access to a lockpick. Silent Drill is also a must-have if you do not have a lockpick. As for weapons, a Raven, K45, or UP9 will do fine. Loud As for any loud mission, you should bring medkits and maybe C4. You can substitute C4 for a Thumper, which has the same effect. For weaponry, you can use really anything as long as you can use it well. An ammo vest is highly recommended because it gives you 1.5 times the amount of ammo you usually get. Trivia * This mission was released in Public Early Access on March 11, 2019, and fully released on March 12, 2019. * This mission reintroduces Police Officers into the game. * When the mission was in Public Early Access, the only available difficulties were from Rookie to Operative. *There’s a sign placed against a life-sized Jenga tower. It warns: "DO NOT CLIMB". If you climb on it your status will appear as trespassing unless you have a disguise. ** You can use it to quickly climb to the second floor and you can snatch an employee outfit if you get inside the wooden door. This method of retrieving a disguise is extremely risky since you will get detected very fast due to the fact that the guards are able to see the unconscious body. *One of the buildings on the outside is made to look like Roblox HQ in San Mateo, CA. Cishshato confirmed that San Francisco is the closest place to San Mateo in the EP storyline. *This mission was originally theorized to be The SCRS as the image file for the teaser was named ''SacramentoCRSTeaser.png". *It is unusual to have a building in San Francisco that has a basement, due to California's constant earthquakes. *The metal detectors near the vault will not go off if the operative that walks through it does not have any metal items, so items like medkits can be moved through them without sounding the alarm. *Shooting the wall on the vault lounge with the C4 position can alert the tellers. *When talking to the manager, the protagonist will address themselves as Alex Shaw. However, if you have the same hair as Ryan Ross, they will address themselves as Ryan instead. ** This has been confirmed to be an easter egg, and not canonical. Category:Missions Category:Phoenix